Lost
by englandoclova
Summary: Imagine Greg were attacked and left unable to portray his feelings his friends try to find the person responsible and help him to find himself again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI.

Summary: Imagine Greg were attacked and left unable to portray his feelings or care properly for himself.

"Hey Greg, I know that you understand me, OK? We're gonna get through this. Now, I'm going to show you some mug shots, you point when you see who did this to you."

Greg's eyebrows furrowed at Grissom.

"Gris, I know its hard, but he doesn't understand, he's gone, there's nothing you can do, you heard what the doctors said…"

Greg now looked at this woman, she had kind eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

Catherine bent down next to him and took his hands in hers:

"Hey, Greggo, wanna come over to my place and watch movies with Lindsey?"

Greg didn't want to watch movies with Lindsey. He wasn't a child, he needed to let Catherine know this, but he couldn't. Instead, he looked pleadingly up at Grissom. Grissom believed in him, he knew he was still in their, he was just a little lost and needed time. Grissom looked back at him, their eyes locked.

"What about a break from movies? I'm sure Nick would like to spend his night off with you, maybe Catherine would drive you to Nick's?"

Catherine looked slightly annoyed but smiled sweetly.

"Alright, you have a boy's night in instead Greggo, I'm sure Nicky will be pleased to see you, I'll just phone ahead and check its OK."

Greg looked at her with sweet puppy dog eyes, then looked at Grissom appreciatively.

He had been staying at Grissom's since the he had got out of hospital. Every night he would end up with Lindsey and her babysitter watching kid's movies, or at whose ever house had the night off. Once or twice he had ended up sitting in the break room at the lab for hours because nobody could take him. He hated being such a burden, but he just couldn't find himself, he couldn't do all the little things that had made him Greg, no matter how much he had wanted to.

Catherine came back into the room.

"OK Greg, were all set, I'll drop you off at Nick's now."

Catherine held out her hand to him as if he were a small child. He looked up at her. She was nice to him, but she wouldn't treat him like him, she had almost given up on getting him back.

Yet, ever since the accident he had needed to feel as though he weren't alone, and so he clutched her hand gratefully, allowing himself to be lead out of the room, he looked at Grissom in a way he hoped said 'see ya later', but he knew just probably looked blank and emotionless.

Sorry it's short. This could be a standalone, but I may add more depending on what you guys think, please review- and be kind, this is my first attempt at a CSI fic!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The Greg stood to the side of the door of the perps house, his gun raised. Sara stood to the other side of the door.

"Las Vegas Crime lab, open up!" Greg called for the last time before opening the unlocked door.

As he stepped through the threshold, he heard a load thump and then felt pain and sensed himself crumpling to the floor.

Greg shot up, gasping, from where he had been asleep on Nick's sofa. As he scrambled to get up, he knocked the coffee table and sent a large glass vase flying, shattering next to the TV.

Nick rounded the corner from his bedroom, gun raised.

"GREG! You OK?" He yelled, knowing his friend wouldn't answer. As Nick caught sight of his panicked, but clearly unharmed and safe friend, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Greggo, you frightened me there, what's the matter? Had another nightmare?" Since the accident, Greg hadn't slept well, the doctor said it was most likely due to some kind of compromised brain signal, Nick hoped, but wasn't sure, that it was the real Greg stuck inside, remembering and desperate to help his team-mates catch the monster who had done this to him.

On seeing Nick Greg stumbled over and enveloped him in a desperate, lost hug. Nick was caught completely by surprise- Greg hadn't shown such emotion since the accident- hell, Nick wasn't even sure he had recognised any of them.

Nick chuckled and hugged his friend back, slapping him reassuringly on the back as Greg clutched desperately onto his T-shirt.

After a few minutes, Greg drew away slightly and stared, desperately into his friends eyes, trying to tell Nick what he had seen, trying to tell him he was still him in there.

Nick smiled back, but Greg wasn't sure if he had understood.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I don't understand. You want something? The bathroom? A drink? A snack?" Greg looked up exasperated. Then a thought crossed his mind. He would show Nick he was still him. In a dream he had been having only a few nights ago, he had remembered load, banging music. Him in the lab with load music.

Greg wandered over to nick's CD rack and foraged through. Hey, Greggo, careful OK…" Nick trailed off as Greg pulled out his friend's copy of his favourite Album and held it proudly in front of Nick.

A broad smile broke out onto Nicks face. He slapped Greg affectionately on the back. Now he knew their Greg was in there. He took the CD from Greg and put it into the stereo system, pumping the volume full blast. He didn't care if the neighbours complained. He didn't care about anything other than the fact that he knew for certain that their Greg was alive and well. Nick turned back to his friend, who was attempting to snap the care bears CD Catherine had brought him in half triumphantly, and chuckled.

"I gotta phone Grissom and tell him Greggy boy…"


End file.
